Powerful Intentions
by altr8lilyandJames
Summary: Lilixea Evansea a wiccan gypsy. The chosen one, the leader of the Gypsies and Wiccans rise and enter Hogwarts to protect it. What happens if one of the students fall in love with her? Will she stay true to her heritage and power?
1. Introduction

**POWERFUL INTENTIONS**

**Disclamer~ I don't own HP. Characters you don't reconize belong to me. **

**Slightly AU.**

**Some words are made up.**

**Enjoy!**

A beautiful exotic redheaded Wiccan brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She proceeded to her gypsy wagon that she owned and slowly went inside.

Inside the wagon was a colorful room, mostly dark green, gold and dark red as their main colors. From the outside, the portable home may have looked small and tetchy, but Gypsies and Wiccans are far more skilled in magic then any other being, so even the youngest of wiccans can charm any place to be bigger from the inside.

A big wooden canopy bed lay in the middle of the small room, with gold sheets and draws. A dark green rug covered the floor, and gold red swirled colors covered the walls. Near the bed was a small yellow table with a crystal ball and dark red plush cushions. The toilets were on the fire side of the room, and so was the kitchen.

She was very beautiful. She had long dark red hair, in fine curly tresses and curls, down to her lower shoulders. Her pure pale porcelain white as sheet matched her pale pink lips and rosy cheeks. Yet, with all that beauty, her finest feature was her eyes. In all of the Wiccan's ages, they have never seen such green emerald eyes, as her eyes were gorgeous dark mystifying green, with dark lavishing lashes and Smokey eyes. She was wearing a dark purple bandana tied around her head, an off shoulder, belly-button showing peasant shirt, a long emerald green skirt with small bells as designs.

'Lilixea! Your grandma is calling you, _mija_. You better go. Don't want to keep ol' Agnes waiting eh?' Lilixea's best friend yelled outside her window. I laughed; Esmeralda Tyanne had been my kin since birth. She had curly jet black hair that was up to mid black, light brown skin and piercing blue eyes that caught any man's attention.

'Aye, Esmerelda. Better not keep ol'Agnes waiting! I wonder what she has to tell me. She does not usually talk to me, ever since the _pelaphic _is drawing near, I wonder, why is my gramama is acting like this? This is truly odd.'

This was true. The pelaphic was the time when the senior relative of the child tells her or him anything he or she wants to know. All pelaphics were to be on the age of the child's 15th birthday. Which was Lilixea's today.

'Nay, Lilix. My Gramama had been acting odd these days, and in fact I was told to consult you

Because I also have to go to my Gramama.'

Lilixea grinned and ran outside in her bare feet and skipped with Esmeralda.

When we arrived there, I saw my Gramama with Esmerelda's Gramama; Donna. They were both on rocking chairs, and rocking back and forth, silently.

'Hello, chahvi. As you should know, today is your pelaphic. We have to tell you something secret. Something that has been passed on from generations of the Tyannes and Evanseas.' My Grandmother said, gravely, but with a hint of pride and happiness in her voice.

I stared at her, baffled.

'Aye, you are going to know a secret. You, Lilixea are the chosen one. The Drabarni Shishahani. Or you may call it the Huntress of Wiccan NotreDame. In Paramitsha, it is written that a powerful Wiccan who vos born in the Notre Dame tower, goes by the name of Aryannia; was the most powerful of wiccans, she, was the one who had lead the Gypsy-war vith the vile dmons, and von. Von with her magical vandless abilities. Her name was Aryannia Mortuga Evansea. Aye, she belongs in our line of ancestry. You, Lilix. Are the next Drabarni Shishahani. The next legendary Huntress Wiccan of NotreDame!

'But, Gramama. This can't be true. I wasn't born in the NotreDame. My mother died giving birth to me. That's why Petunia hates me!'

She looked sober and all her happiness in her voice faded.

'Nay, and Aye. I know. But tis' not the truth see. Ye ma; Zeldine vos going to ze market, almost caught by those awful vizard Christians.' Gramama said bitterly. I felt a pang of anger. I knew what was coming next.

'She ran into the Notre Dame tower, only place she could hide. Dos' foul vizards caught her and hurt her. She begged them for mercy, see. And they had an ounce of mercy in them, so they helped 'er take the baby out. But after that, they vere 'bout to kill you. Ven they saidthe AvadaKedavra..' Gramama trailed off, before muttering, 'the only foul killing curse dey knows. Hah! Disgusting vile creatures, we know far more curses and killing magic thann em'…. ' 'Zor' Grapapa came to ze rescue. He muttered some chants and boom! Zem vizards froze. Zeldine vos too veak to go any further, so she gave you to your Grapapa and told him to run, and escape, vispering 'Goodbye my child.' Then christining her baby, Lilixea.' Then she just lay there unconscious. Then, your Pa said some ancient magic for you to always be safe until your pelaphic, and ven he voz about to run, one of em' vizards voke up and shot the keeling curse at Zeldine and Jerome. You just popped into air, and appeared here, safe because of the magic.' Tears were down her cheeks. 'Oh, Jerome. Jerome.' But she quickly shook her head and said 'Zat is the past.'

'Your Pa, your dad vos to overcome with grief and killed himself. Oh, poor Xavier. Zat's why you ave no parents. But you know ze truth now. You are ze Drabarni Shishahani. I voz one. And my powers have passed onto you, I will train you. You have a choice.'

She looked at me intently while Donna and Esmerelda lay silent. I thought about how my parents died. About how my grapapa died. I suddenly felt power and anger.

'I'll do it.'

Gramama's eyes shone, and tears dropped. She clapped her hands and said,

'Great! But first, this is also important.' She beckoned a hand to Donna and Esmerelda.

Donna woke up, as in a trance and stopped rocking.

'Esmereldaline, I assume you ave heard all of that? Vell, it has also passed onto the Tyannes, as Aryannia's moma was Tyanne. Now, you, are ze' Drabarni Shishahani's apprentice. Assistant. Votever you call it dese days. You too, have great power, but not as great as the Drabarni Shishahani herself; unfortunately. I vos one too, a votever you call it these days, to Agnes here. We were unstoppable. We helped Dumbledore defeat Grindelwad. Good man, Good man.' She lay in a trance again. My Gramama chuckled and said, 'Yes, ve vere unstoppable. Do you accept Esmeraldine?' Esmerelda winced at her full name, but glanced at me and said 'Yes. I'll be it.' Donna shook up again, woke up from her trance and unclasped a silver chain on her neck. It was a beautiful silver necklace with ruby-diamond encrusted pentagram on it. (The Wiccan's symbol.)

'Here, keep it safe. It will alvays protect you, it vos handed down to every Drabarni Shishahani vot ever you call it these days. So don't lose it, it is a symbol of your honor.

And my Gramama had pressed a necklace into my hand. It was a flawless piece of work. In the center was a gold emerald-diamond encrusted triple moon (another symbol for wiccans) hung on a gold chain.

'Aye, keep it safe, Lilix.'

And in a blink of an eye, Esmerelda and I were both back in my wagon, Agnes and Donna nowhere in sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JAMES

'Padfoot! Moony! How was your summer so far? I can't wait for Hogwarts.' James Potter grinned at his friends and flopped onto his bed.

James Potter was a gorgeous boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes, with a athlete body. Girls were lining up for him.

'Great mate. Mum screaming in your face how you're a bloodtraitor. My summer's fantastic.' Sirius Black said sarcastically.

He was a hot, attractive boy with black elegant hair that fell to his shoulders and blue eyes, with a quidditch body that girls would die for.

Remus Lupin laughed. 'Prongs, thanks for letting us stay over til' Hogwarts. And mine was great so far.'

Remus was a handsome boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't so atheltic as his friends (who were known to be ladies man and a womanizer, not to mention the most sought boys in the school, but that includes him, as they were in their own group, the Marauders.) But very smart and kind.

An dark pink owl had flew to James's window and started pecking it lightly.

'Woah, Prongs. Dark pink owl? Who do you have as a girlfriend now mate?'

James grinned and took the letter from the owl. It said:

_Dear Jamie!_

_Oh, how I miss you! I can't wait to have our own fun when we're back at Hogwarts for 5__h__ year! (Giggle) Did you like SnuggleJamie? OUR Owl? I named it after you! I hope you're missing me, cos I'm totally missing you!_

_Love, Your fabulous, hot girlfriend,_

_Tori Winchester._

Remus and Sirius burst into laughter while James just looked at the paper horrified. But then he took out a piece of paper and said

'Guys look! She put in a picture.' It was Tory on her bed, only with a bra and thongs on. She had golden blonde hair and icy green eyes. And boy did she have a figure!

Sirius whistled. 'Dude, Tori, that girl, is HOT! She may sound like she has an IQ of a fly, but she is friggen sexy! Mate, you're not gonna get any better than this at Hogwarts. Man, when you're done with her, I'm so dumping Alicia.' James laughed.

'You're right Padfoot; it could not get any better than this.'

Remus only shook his head, grinning.

'Come-on! We're going to Diagon Alley!' A voice said from outside. It was Christine Potter and Michael Potter, James's parents.

'Kay ma! Let's go guys. And Remus please let us play matchmaker on you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY

_A year has passed, and Lilixea's grandmother had trained Lilix greatly. But about 6 months later, Poor Agnes Mortuga Evansea died, so Donna Tyanne trained Lilixea. But personally, it was never the same. _

'Lilix! Gramama Donna is calling us!' Esmerelda called from outside. I smiled. Another training session. I had grown to love these sessions, when I learned my full power's potential. I had Fire controlling, unlimited strength, water control and air control; I can sense people's feelings and can do many great amazing things with or without wand.

Esme can do great things too; She is more sensitive to people's feelings, can know what their weakness is, can see people's aura and can immobilize people if she concentrates.

I ran outside of my wagon, only with my usual clothes and shawl, and dart to Esme's wagon. But I bumped into my sister, Petunis.

Petunis's real name was Petunia, a muggle name because she could not do any magic. But Petunis felt left out so she changed her name and got people to call her Petunis. She had cropped blonde hair with a horse-liked face and blue eyes.

Petunis glared at me and stalked away. I sighed It was never the same after my Pelaphic.

I walked into Esme's wagon and I saw Esmerelda and Donna staring at each other as a warm up. When I came in, they averted their gaze and looked at me. As I was about to say something she said, 'No, it's ok mija. I have something to tell you. Remember Albus Dumbledore?' We both nodded.

'Him and the Gypsy tribes are on good terms, and his school, well, Hogwarts is under danger. Vampire, Demons, and monsters stalk the night. And he has heard of you so…'

'He wants us on the job Going to his school.' I finished for her.

'It is your duty. To protect people.' Donna said solemnly. I felt a wave of irritation. I didn't want to spend time with people who's families killed mine. Esme must of felt this because she glanced at me, but she said anyways 'I'll do it.' Nodding at me I said,

'It is my duty. For my Gramama Agnes. I accept.'

**OOH! What is going to happen??**

**Love, xxx MSDoe**


	2. Diagon Alley and the Dead Whisperer

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any HP characters, unless you don't recognize some, they belong to me. **

**Slightly AU.**

**Made up words included. **

A YEAR LATER

(When James and the Marauders are entering their 6th Year, so are Lily and Esmerelda.)

'Lilix! Gramama tells us it's time to go to Diagon Alley!' Esmerelda yelled to Lilixea.

'Aye, Esme! I will meet you at Donna's wagon!'

It has been a year and Lilixea Evansea was going to enter her first year at Hogwarts as a 6th Year.

I quickly brushed my hair with the unicorn-and-phoenix hair brush my mother passed onto me; and ran outside to Donna's wagon. I walked inside and Esme was already in her shawl and giant bag.

'Hello _mija_, time to go to Diagon Alley. A friend of mine's daughter will be there, her name is Chloe. Aye, what a sad, pitiful name for us wiccans.' Donna shook her head and showed us the way to her fireplace.

'Floo Powder. Just drop some on the fireplace and then say 'Diagon Alley!' Then you will be there. Vizard invention, da only good thing 'bout em.' She smiled at me but I only gave her a half smile.

Ever since I learned about my parents' death, I've been more cautious abut Wand-needing wizards.

Esme went in first and dropped in some vibrant purple looking powder and yelled clearly 'Diagon Alley!' And in a puff of green smoke, she was gone.

Next I picked up some purple powder and walked into the fireplace. I gulped then looked at Donna. Panic suddenly washed over me and I said 'Wait! Auntie Donna! Aren't you going to come with us?' She only smiled and said

'Dear, chihavi, you are in no danger when you have the necklace on. Follow your powers, and you will be fine. But tell Esme I have locked some of your powers for now. Goodbye!"

I dropped the floo powder on the logs and yelled 'Diagon Alley!"

Suddenly, everything was in a rush, and green and purple swirls were everywhere. I felt alittle dizzy but soon recovered shortly when I landed in a loud bump! On a hard floor.

'Ouch! Esme! Where are you?' I called out from a sooty place.

'I'm here! We've landed in the right place! Here-let me help you up.' She grabbed my hand and yanked me up. When I had a good look at her, her face looked slightly worried.

'Whats wrong _mija_?' I asked her.

'Oh, it's nothing Lilix. It's just that I can't see anyone's aura! Is there something wrong with me?' She panicked. I reassured her and told her that Donna had locked some of our powers. She looked relieved.

We breathed a long breath of fresh air, and I realized this was a different scent. It wasn't the mint-honey-inscense-wood smell like in the Gypsy area. It was more like babypowder-vanilla-new oak- smell. We walked outside of the cramped area and into Diagon Alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JAMES

'Jamsie!! Oh, My God! I missed you sooo much!' A high pitched squeal came from the distance. James grinned wolfishly and opened his arms to the gorgeous lady that was going to be flung in his arms. 'Hey Tory! I er missed you too. Um-argh, will you excuse me? I need to fine Moony and Padfoot.' He managed to say while Tory, his year-long girlfriend had smothered kisses on his face.

She giggled 'Of course Jamie! Oh, and Ashlyn and Naomi **(Sorry, I just HAD to use that name!)** are here too. But they are not as hot as me!' She flipped her bleach blonde hair and pouted at James. James finally had a good look at his girlfriend. "WOAH_, What happened to her beauty? It looks all fake now! But I guess she's still the hottest._" She definatly did change. Her hair was a bleach gold blonde hair that had extensions and haircuts at the same time. She had a lot of makeup on, tons, infact. Definatly not the modest type James silently agreed. James was about to push her away when he heard a familiar voice.

'OI! Moony! I FOUND PRONGS! HAHAHAH! YOU OWE ME 5 GALLEONS!' Sirius Black yelled from the crowd. He ran over to James and pulled a noogie over his head. 'Hey PRONGS! How are you PRONGS? I FOUND YOU AT LAST! James TIMOTHY POTTER I found YOU! We took AGES to find you JAMES TIMOTHY POTTER PRONGS!' Sirius said rather loudly. Remus emerged from the crowd too and said wearily, 'Yes, Padfoot. I know, I owe you 5 Galleons, as YES I know its him, so you don't have to LOUDLY identify him you know.'

Sirius grinned and said 'I know, mate. I just wanted to attract attention.' They started to talk about Quidditch over summer but they were interupted by a loud cough. 'AHEM! Guys, your bitches are here.' It was Tory and she was holding James as she never groped him before. And 2 more girls had come from the crowd.

One of them was Naomi Liddeann, and the other was Ashlyn Dover.

Ashlyn had long brown hair with blonde highlights in it. She had rosy cheeks and hazel eyes. Naomi had straight black hair with dull blue eyes. Either was very pretty, but neither was as pretty as Tory.

'Ooooh! Remmy!! I missed you sooo MUCH!'

'Siri Bear! How was your summer? Gawd, You have NO idea how much times I slept in my own bed, wishing it was YOU!"

As the three girls had hung onto their 'man' they were also glaring at every girl who made eyes with their guy, until the girls decided to go to 'Madam Maxine's Max Dresses of the Millenium and more' for dress robes, as it was on their shopping List. And finally the boys were free… Until James, Sirius and Remus collided into someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY

'Esme, where do we go? Donna gave you a list that says 'Flourish and Blotts' but where is that shop?'

I asked Esmerelda worridly. We have been wondering about for almost an hour, but still haven't bought a single thing!

'I don't know Lilix! We were supposed to be there 20 minutes ago, but I can only see an ice cream shop and a Dress shop! They were about to go back in the right direction but I was tapped on the shoulder by someone. I quickly spun around and grabbed the person, hard. I looked at my victim and I slowly let her go, seeing she was a girl I glanced at Esmerelda and I she was deep in though concentrating, obviously trying to feel the girl's feelings.

The girl was on the floor, wincing. I helped her up and looked at her, straight in the eye. But she looked away.

'I will not let you read or play with my mind or feelings.' The girl said calmly. I looked at Esmerelda and she looked confused.

'I'm sorry for surprising you. I'm Chloe. Chloe Exquasidor Bennidict. You must be Lilixea Evansea and Esmerelda Tyanne, the legendary warriors of our age.' I looked horrorstruck at the girl. How could she know our secret? I looked at Esme, but she looked happy. 'Aye! You are Chloe! Remember Donna said that she had a friend's daughter that was going to look after us?' I recalled the moment and smiled faintly. I then had a good look at her. She was very beautiful, with golden blonde hair than was wavy just below her shoulders. She had slim arms and legs and rare purple eyes. **(Sorry! I just NEED someone with PURPLE EYES!) **

'Aye, 'tis us. But how did you know?' I asked her, curiously.

'Me ma is a Wiccan to, see. Ayalar Exquistador. Ma told me you are Gypsies, or Wiccans. And judging on how you're dressed, I'm pretty sure you'e the one.'

Esme stuck up her chin defiantly. 'What makes you think that? For all we know, there might be other Gypsies here too.'

I laughed and stuck out my hand. 'Nay Esme. Hallo. Lilixea Evansea and this is my kin, Esmerelda Tyanne. Now, what buisness do aye have with us besides guiding our misfortune here in Diagon Alley…?'

She looked serious at once. 'I'm a _DemikaLovachh_. The dead whisperer. One who can communicate with anything. And, I chose to help you in your quest of protecting Hogwarts.' I looked at her in disbelief. So did Esmerelda. She stuck out her chin like Esme did before, and brushed away her hair that covered her face.

'I shall prove it. You are _Degahzbozzras_. Feel what I feel. Tell me if I am lying, through my eyes.

I focused my eyes onto hers. Then suddenly, everything was black besides her and her face. I looked deeply into her eyes and say one thing. Truth.

I blinked once.

Then I blinked again.

Then everything was normal again. I looked over at Esme and she looked calm.

'We can trust her Lilix.'

She grinned, a grin that lit up her face.

'First, we must get to know each other's backgrounds. Now tell us, Aye, you're mother is a Wiccan, and so are you, why tis that you have such a muggle name?' She half glared at the insult of her name and she half smiled at my curiosity.

'Me dad is a muggle. That is why. I have two brothers and two sisters. Aylar Mina, my oldest sister, and Demetri, my younger sister. My eldest brother is Derrik and Jorda. I live in Ireland, but moved here because of my dad's buisness.'

After we had learned most of Chloe's background, we told her ours. That included the pelaphic.

After the long history introductions, she showed us the way to the shops, and we bough all of our stuff. Including cauldrons, wands (11 inches, Phoenix tail and Fairy wings, good for transfiguration and charms, swishy and willow), and my uniform, as well as my text books, etc.

We stopped at a fountain and rest.

I groaned. 'I am so tired!"

Then Chloe's eyes brightened and she said

'Ooh! I know! We should go to Florecteans Flortesque! **(SORRY! I don't remember it's the ice cream place in Diagon Alley)** It's got amazing ice cream.'

'Aye, let's go!" Esme said. I smiled at her and we all went.

As we were about to enter a small café place, we bumped into three boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JAMES&SIRIUS&REMUS

"WOW. Who is she? She looks so hot! And WOWZA! Her EYES! I've never seen anything so GREEN!' James thought as he took a look at the person he had bumped into. Her hair was a magnificent shade of the darkest red, and had skin pale and pure as the moon, with soft pink lips and emerald green eyes that made his mouth water.

She was wearing a long dark emerald green skirt with small bells as a decoration. And off shoulder belly legnth long cut sleeves top that showed her figure very nicely, and had a Dark green bandana on her head, that took out her red tresses out of her face….

###################### (SIRIUS)

'.God. When did this angel fall from grace? She looks so sexy! I need to NAIL her! Omigod. Look at her hair! How unique! Her eyes! They're even better then Naomi's! WOW!'

Sirius looked at the girl he collided into. She had jet black curly hair that reached up to mid-back, soft olive colored skin and piercing blue eyes.

She was wearing a medieval type of off shoulder peasant top, a long swishy blue skirt and her hair was in braids….

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (REMUS)

"Who is in my presence? Surely it can't be human, she looks liike an angel! Oh shut up Moony. You're sounding like a hopeless lover. And besides, you've got Ashlyn.

Dump her! This girl is beautiful! Look at her eyes! They're PURPLE! And what a gorgeous color it is!' Remus steadied himself from the collision, to look at his victim. She was a gorgeous girl with her golden blonde hair just below her shoulders, with tanned skin and vibrant purple eyes.

She was wearing a white off shoulder top with a cut hem, dark blue jeans and white harem slippers. What an unusual outfit. And judging by her friends' and her clothes she's a Gypsy….or most likely a Wiccan... How fascinating...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY

'Ugh. I could just feel their feelings now. Two of them feel restless, trapped, and lustful. The last one feels sad, curious, lustful, yet thoughtfull. Hmm…'

As I fell down, I looked at the person who bumped into me. He was a very attractive boy, with messy black hair and happy hazel eyes.

He helped me up and pulled me clse. Too close.

'Why, hello there. I'm James Potter. Who are you?'

Ew. He was practically breathing on my. I looked at Esme and I saw her being held very close too, by her handsome man. I glanced at Chloe, and unlike us, she and her man was looking into each other eye's, happy.

'Ugh. Stay away from me. Aye, yes. I have no buisness with you.' I turned away from him, but he pulled my hand back. I felt a sudden flash of anger and a fire jolt passed through my body down to my hands, burning hm. He yelped in pain and pulled away. I smirked and said 'Never play with fire.'

I gasped and ran away, realizing what I had done. I had almost revealed my powers to a common wizard! I ran away quickly, grabbing my bag and dashing away, not looking back.

~~~BACK WHERE JP, SB, RL & the GIRLS ARE~~~

Lilix was running away! Oh No! I pushed away the man who was groping me, sneding a spark to create when I pushed him away, seeingas Chloe wouldn't let go, I grabbed her and our bags and ran away.

She soon realized what was happening and catched up with Lilix. She was back at the fountain, with her hands buried in her face. She looked at us miserbly.

'No, no, no! I used my powers!' And she told us what happened during her and the man.

I patted her comfortingly on the back. 'It's OK Lilix, you were practically assaulted.'

She smiled feebly and then 'Oh, CRAP! We've better go back to Gramama Donna! She said to be back in 3 hours. Aye! Aya!'

I quickly said goodbye to Chloe, who was going to meet us at King's Cross and soon we seperated.

**A/N: Long time writing this fic. **

**XXX **

**MSDoe**


	3. Hogwarts, A mission and a failure

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any HP characters, unless you don't recognize some, they belong to me. **

**Slightly AU.**

**Made up words included.**

'PRONGS, tell me again. WHAT did you do to BURN your hand? I don't think you'll be able to play quidditch for about...oh, my god! 2 weeks!'

Sirius yelled at James who was putting an ice bag onto his hand that was previously burned by a mysterious gorgeous girl.

'PADFOOT! I told you already! That hot girl In Diagon alley did that! That, whatever you called it Moony, a WICCAN!' James yelled back at Sirius. He was getting very frustrated now. What a beautiful girl she was, and all he could think of these days were her eyes…

'James, that girl was, without a doubt a wiccan. There's no denying, it, a Gypsy! In Diagon Alley! Fascinating right?'

'What is a wiccan?'

'A magical being that can perform magic, with or without a wand.'

'Skillz.'

'Yeah. Anyway, those girls reminded me of an old Gypsy legend.'

'Go one, Moony. Tell us about it.' James asked Remus.

Sirius shook his head, lazily. 'Nah, tomorrow it's Hogwarts! Anyway, I don't wanna listen to old stories anyway.' And he took out his copy of 'Playwizard' magazine and started to mutter 'Jenna, you are my light, Melina, you are my life, Daphne, and you are my divine…' and started to praise pornwitches.

Remus glared at Sirius and cleared his throat.

'Well, it all starts with a girl name Aryannia, and well, she was a legendary figure born from the NotreDame tower who was the leader of the Wiccan…'

And for 20 minutes, Remus told James and Sirius (who put down his Playwizard magazine and had actually started to listen, and urged Remus to start from the beginning again...) the story of the Huntress of NotreDame.

'And they say that the descendants of Aryannia will become the next huntress. And, a strange thing was the same girl in Diagon Alley had the exact same eyes and Aryannia's, who has green eyes and red hair, but more weirder, they also say that a trio of the Huntress, it's assistant and the Dead Whisperer will become the most powerful magical beings of the world, and defeat evil for once and for all!'

James and Sirius stared at Remus dumbly

'But that all is a story, nothing more, and that girl in Diagon Alley probably was a mere coincidence.'

Sirius and James all said 'Yeah, coincidence, yeah, whatever…'

'Anyway, Moony. I saw you practically drooling at the blonde you had.' Remus turned red and murmured something about 'Pretty eyes and I like Purple.' Sirius and James sniggered.

'Yeah, well I saw you eating the one with black hair!' Remus said defiantly.

'Yeah, well that's me right? One girl a day, another one another day!' Sirius grinned cheekily.

'GUYS! TO BED! NOW! I CAN'T GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP HERE!' A voice came from behind of James's bedroom. It was Milly Potter, James's older sister.

'Whatever you say, Milly dearest!' James mocked in a false sweet sing song voice.

They laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY

'Maymaw Donna, what's a Dead Whisperer?' I asked Donna on the day we go to Hogwarts.

'Mija, dead visperers are magical people who can tolk to dead people, animals, plants and other non-speaking tings.'

'Ah, that is amazing.' She nodded at Donna and grabbed her trunk she bought at Diagon Alley, and her owl, Zeldine, whom she named after her mother. Donna shook her head pitifully.

'You are becoming too modern, Lilix. Always stick to your heritage and native lands. Never become to friendly with a vizard whose family may ave' killed yours. Oh, and by the way, at your school, you will be recognized as Lily Morgan Evans. Pitiful name. And Esmeraldine will be registered as Esme Tinnes. Ugh.' And with a last look of disdain, she walked out of Lilix's wagon.

Lily Evans… it actually doesn't sound so bad. Hmm….Lily Evans….

Then, a memory of Gramama Agnes and me, when we were training; appeared.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'_Lilix! Use your power to control the Wilder Unicorns! Channel your energy vith theirs!' Gramama yelled at me while I was trying to tame a Wild Unicorn. _

'_I'm trying Gramama!' Then I had a sudden idea. I pulled out and freezing mini contraption (sorry, made that up, Petrificus Totalus!) and froze the unicorn. I grinned and turned around to Gramama. She looked angry._

'_VI did you do tat!?? This is a test! You vere to TAME the unicorn, not FREEZE IT! AYA! I vould've accepted it, if it VEREN'T a VIZARD INVENTZON!! AYA! I am so ashamed of you!" She looked insane, but calmed down and muttered some words to unfreeze the unicorn (Finite Incantatem!) and turned to me, who was silently weeping at Gramama's sudden outburst. Her face softened._

'_Don't veep mija. I am sorry, tis' just that dem vizards. Dey killed your family, my daughter, my son in law, and my husband.' A tear trickled down her cheek. And soon, we were both crying, in each other's arms. _

'_Oh, Lilix, look at us, crying like jesters.' She smiled and continued, this time her face fierce._

'_Never, back down, mija. Never give in to dos vile vizards. Never abandon Zor heritage for a vizard. Vizards ave' no dignity, just greed and pride. Notin' else. Your faith belongs in the world of gypsies mija, always be true, and never ever let me down.' _

_Lilix nodded like a young one, and embraced her Gramama._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback_

I stuck my chin up and said quietly to no one,

'I promise, Gramama. I'll never let you down, or be friends with a wizard.', and walked out of the wagon and into Esme's.

And in 2 hours we were in King's Cross station and was in platform 9 and three quarters.

I looked around to find Chloe, but she wasn't there, besides people who were giving us weird stares.

'Why are they looking at us like that?' Esmerelda hissed at me.

'It's maybe because we are dressed like this mija.' I said quietly back to her. I looked down at my clothes, I was not embarressed nor shameful. I was proud, proud for wearing my tribe's traditional clothes.

I was wearing a dark red skirt that went up to my ankles, gold harem slippers, a light brown top that had flowy long sleeves and my hair had to braids on the front.

Esme was wearing her hair in a low ponytail with ringlets in her face, a light purple shawl, a dark blue skirt and a dark purple sleeveless top with a V-neck. Both of us had our necklaces on.

Someone brushed my shoulder and suddenly, my powers kicked in. I quickly grabbed the person's arms and twisted them behind their back. My eyes widened as I recognized the girl's golden hair. I let go instantly.

'Aya! I am very sorry. Truly!' I apologized to Chloe, who was rubbing her hands in pain with a slightly bemused and annoyed look on her face.

'Why is that we always keep meeting like that?' Esme laughed. She shrugged.

'Hello guys! How did you guys get in here? Gypsies never knew how.' She smiled cheerfully. I glared at her and her smile faltered.

'We wiccans have a far more superior common sense then the wizard lot. There was no 9 and 3 quarters, so we realized it must be an invisible barrier. Sorry- It's just that- I didn't mean to glare at you – um... never mind it.' And walked onto the train.

The train was nothing new. Nothing you can't find in Russia, where I lived for a period of time, before we travelled to here. Chloe chose a compartment, by the far end of the door.

We sat down and stayed silent for a few minutes.

Chloe cleared her throat and shook her head for a moment. She stayed very still for a moment, as in a trance.

'Are you OK Chloe?' I asked her. She shook her head again.

'Aye. I am fine. I was just being called by something outside the window. It sounded like a spirit. Wailing and crying. She looked uncertain.

My eyes widened. 'We've got to help it!'

'I don't know exactly, they were speaking in a native tongue, like um… sounded like, this '_DebgrHgedbii Lazemm Lazemn Echal leqzur amana amni opazla lapzur!' _

'That's Gypsy Native language! Lilix, I mean _Lily,_ you specialize in language. Can you tell?'

I thought about it. It was a very ancient language that Gramama Donna used to speak with Gramama Agnes. I have to remember, Agnes taught me some of the words… didn't _amana amni _mean walking of the dead? Or is it living dead? Hmmm. Wasn't _Lazemn Echal _er…children…

_DebgrHgedbii Lazemm… _danger…. I can't figure out the last one. Um… _opazla…_dirt… _lapzur _field? Dirt field…. Oh, well.

'I think it means children are in danger of the Demon of the dead or something, in a field full of dirt?'

They looked confused. 'You mean a graveyard? Cos' me mawent there when she was young and he said that there was one in Hogwarts.' Chloe said. Lily shrugged.

'We've got to get out of the train! So we can save the kids!' Esme yelled loudly. When we got us, the door slid opened and someone came in.

'I'm Lara Kitty. Whatever, I don't care what your names are, it's just that you're clothes, their so weird. Anyway, my boyfriend can't stop looking at you, so can you fuck off you fucking slut? My Jamsie can stop thinking bout a girl that he describes as you.'

The girl had bleach blonde hair and green eyes, (NO NOT TORY). She was very pretty.

Anger rushed through my veins.

'What did you call us?' I said in a low and dangerous tone.

'A SLUT. A fucking one. Why? You're gonna run to your moma, or your Granny?' She cackled.

Oh, no she didn't. I muttered some words. '_Priori Finite Demmadem Descendi Totalus Medubium….Petrificus…'_

Suddenly, Kitty squealed. Her hair was green, her eyes were bloodshot and bigger then usual, her arms became scaly and blue and she was taller than normal. She screamed slapped me in the face. I felt nothing, as pain was no stranger to me.

'Please, let me go pass.' I said calmly.

'Not until you fix my body.' She hissed menacingly.

I barked a laugh. 'Do you honestly think I am the type of person you can intimidate?' She looked unsure for a moment until saying a big mistake.

'Yes, you fucking whore. Now fix this pretty face you BITCH!" Oh, that's the last straw. I raised my fist and punched her on the face. She fell down onto the floor, with a bleeding nose.

'Let's go. Esme, grab hold of Chloe.'

She looked confused and scared. 'Why?'

'Aye, If we can't get there fast enough, we're gonna fly.'

She looked at me if I was crazy, 'Are you insane _mija_? Flying is way beyond our training system! OK, I admit it, Donna did teach it to us, but we're not good at it yet! We can't control it!'

My face was grim. 'It's a chance we'll have to take. Come on Em, take hold of Chloe! I have to break the window!"

I focused my entire mind on the window, I pictured it breaking into shards of glass and making a big hole. I channeled my power into it, forcing the window to be broken.

Suddenly the glass window broke immediately and glass flew everywhere. Thinking quickly, I yelled

'_Protego Deccanstan!' _A deep green force shielded us.

'Let's GO!' I grabbed Chloe who was hanging on an irritated Esme, and jumped out of the window. I screamed them

'HOLD ON! THIS IS GOING TO BE ALITTLE BIT ROUGH!"

My last thoughts that I could remember was

_Bird, bird…swan, element of wind…you are the mistress of air, controller of 3 elements, fire, Air and water, bird…._

I closed my eyes and I waved my hands about in a flapping motion.

1 flap.

2 flaps,

3 flaps...

And when I was on my 4rth flapping, the air seemed heavier, like I was pushing something down, I wasn't touching the ground. Amazing! I was flying!! I grabbed hole of Esme and Chloe and used what's left of my will and strength to heave them up into the air. Suddenly, they weren't heavy anymore. They were as light as a feather, as if all the wind's power were on my side.

I held them tight and soared to a castle peaking behind a mountain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JAMES

'Where's Lara? She said she'd go to the loo, and she's not back yet! It's been 20 minutes and we're nearly at Hogwarts!' James whined. Lara Kitty was a gorgeous new girl at Hogwarts, who he had dumped Tory for her.

'Dunno mate. Oh, look there she i-'Sirius started, but faltered off when he saw what Lara looked like. A bloody nose, slightly taller, abnormal eyes and sickly pale blue skin. Sirius burst out laughing. James looked horrified and Remus looked unconcerned.

'Baby! What happened to you?' James exclaimed at his girlfriend. She was seething.

'It's that new girl. Redhead. Geez, she's such a BITCH! And ugly too.' She added. James sighed and said to Remus,

'Moony. Fix her up.' Remus turned to her and muttered the counter-curse. Her body and face didn't change.

'Hmm. This is weird. I've seen this spell a hundred times when I was in the Himalayas for a holiday, and my counter-curse has always worked. I guess the person who cast it had more power.' Remus said sheepishly. She was furious.

'WHAT?? FUCK! Wait UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HER!!" And with that, she marched out of the compartment. After she left, all the boys laughed and cried like a river.

'Oh Merlin! Did you see her EYES?! Priceless! Come'on Prongs, dump her!" Sirius said between laughs.

'Nah Padfoot. She may looked ugly now, but when someone fixes her up she'll be 10 times hotter than Tory! I can't believe you're still dating Naomi and Ashlyn. They are hot and all, I'm just thinking you'd move on.' James commented. They shrugged.

James sighed and looked out of the window, and saw a distinctive piece of red hair. James blinked to see if he was dreaming, and when he blinked again, the red disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY

''Chloe! Esme! Are you OK?' I yelled at them.

'Ugrhh besides being AFRAID of HEIGHTS, Im good, YEAH! I'M OK!!' Esme yelled back sarcastically while desperately trying to hold onto my arm.

'CHLOE?'

'I'm having a BLAST! I LOVE IT!' Chloe replied loudly.

'Aye! Isn't it amazing!?' I replied, while Esme grumbles.

'Look! We've arrived at Hogwarts!' Esme yelled and pointed at a square type of yard, with a gate that had a sign on it that said 'HOGWARTS' as well as a humongous lake in front of the gate with boats in it.

While holding Esme, who was holding Chloe; I flew across the lake and over the gate.

We landed in a patch of bushes.

'Tis' a great landing Lix!' Esme said sarcastically while trying to pull some weed out of her raven black hair.

I sniffed. 'Could you do any better?' And laughed.

I ran a hand through my windswept hair and found leaves, branches and roots in them.

'Me thinks that was an exhilarating landing.' Chloe said happily.

We all laughed again.

'Aye, that was fun, but remember we're here to help someone.'

'_If you are thinking to save two children, you are too late.' _A cheerful, misty voice said. We quickly turned around.

'Who the hell-' Chloe began but stopped seeing it was an old man with a long grey beard that had braids in them, deep purple robes and a silver grey hat.

'And a good day to you Miss Bennedict and Miss Evansea and Miss Tyanne, welcome to Hogwarts.' He said, bowing to us in a very gentlemen manner. I exchanged looks with Esmerelda.

'As our friend said before, who are you?' I said very cautiously.

'I am Headmaster Dumbledore, or Professor Albus. First class, Order of Merlin...Yah-di-Yah-diYah.' He introduced, with humor. 'I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, and indeed, we have been expecting you three, just not this early.'

I have had enough. TWO children were in danger and this crazy old guy is in front of us, saying they were _expecting us_?

'AYA! Listen old man, will all due respect, there are two children in danger, so do you mind GETTING out of our way? Aya! Isn't this what you wanted us for? If not, Nay, I shall leave.' I said defiantly. He merely smiled and his eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

'As I have said before, the two children that were about to be drained of blood by a vampire was saved, because of you, already.' He said serenely. We all had looks of confusion on our faces.

'Us? But we haven't even seen them yet? How could we have saved them?'

'Ah, you see that will be explained in my office, as it is quite chilly out here.'

I opened my mouth to speak. 'But-'I was cut off by a sharp looking woman with a tight bun on the back of her head.

'You will speak to the headmaster with respect Miss Evans!' Ms Minerva McGonagall said sharply at me.

'Then what about our trunks?' I stuck out my chin defiantly, not going to be silenced by a wand needing wizard.

'They have been transported into your dormitory, which you will be sharing with your friends here and…' Ms McGonagall opened a scroll of parchment.

'Ah, you will be sharing with Ms Tinnes, Ms Bennedict, Ms Kitty, Ms Prewett, Ms Tonks, Ms Winchester, Ms Adrianne, Ms Liddeann, Ms Dover and Ms Sistance. Goodness, Albus, what a big number of people in one dorm!'

'That would be because Ms Kitty and Ms Winchester's parents have asked for the biggest dorm in the Gryffindor tower, which has 10 beds.' Professor Dumbledore replied. Professor McGonagall nodded curtly. She did not seem to think much of Ms Kitty or Ms Winchester's parents.

'But how come we're in Gryffindor already? We weren't sorted yet!' Chloe complained.

It seemed that only she knew what Gryffindor was, because Esme and I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

'It has no difference, as four people in a room so big; that would be quite selfish yes?' Professor McGonagall said briskly. Chloe harrumphed.

'Come now. We must get you ready for the Welcoming feast and Sorting! And after that, we shall talk in my office. Password is Fizzing Whizbees.' Headmaster Dumbledore said: amused.

We were led into the castle.

**A/N: Finally! I have had SUCH a horrible day yesterday, so sorry for such a slow upd8.**

**Luv MSDoe.**

**xxx**


	4. An Unwelcoming Welcome

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any HP characters, unless you don't recognize some, they belong to me. **

**Slightly AU.**

**Made up words included. **

**Enjoy!!**

'Come now, your dorm is this way.' Professor McGonagall said to us.

We were standing in front of a painting of a fat pink lady. 'We're standing in front of a painting.' I commented. She harrumphed and said

'Fairy Bread'

And the portrait swung open. Chloe and Esme looked amazed but I looked expressionless. We walked inside, to find a cozy looking room with red and gold banners. In the middle were deep red arm chairs and sofas, with a fireplace and desks for studying.

'Up the stairs, come on now, yes, yes, that's it.' Professor McGonagall said. We walked up the right side of the stairs and that lead to a huge, cozy room, which had about 3 dividers.

'This-we're sleeping in this room?'

'I'm afraid so, and Professor Dumbledore insisted that you have the side with all you three in it. She led us to the far side, the furthest divider and showed us our beds. They were all identical, but with our names carved in the wood. We dropped our stuff into the chest drawers and flung ourselves onto our fluffy beds. We all heaved a sigh. Professor McGonagall looked disapproving.

'Yes...Hm. Get ready and change into your robes, the Welcome feast and Sorting is starting. I expect you to be downstairs in 20 minutes. Good day.' And with that, she left.

'Aye Miss.' I called out. I turned to face my friends.

'What are we going to do?'

'Aye, we're just going to have to do what Professor McGonagall says no?' I replied.

We laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SORTING

'Wow, isn't this beautiful?' I said when walking into the dining hall, which was beautifully laminated with floating candles.

'Yes, I guess it is!" Chloe said excitedly.

I looked around. There were four tables, and above or beside them was a banner with a Snake, Lion, Raven or Badger. When we walked in, the whole room was loudly bustled and with a cheerful atmosphere; of the students from the First Years to the 7ths.

At first we were unsure where to sit, but the very moment we came into the hall, every head turned, every fork or spoon dropped and every goblet or piece of food was put down.

I was frozen, not liking the unholy attention of the wizards, especially from the male variety, and murderous pathetic glares from the females. The males of the dark green table, the bright red and brown, and a bright copper brown table whistled us to come over, a lustful rude tune, like the carnival boys down in the village use to do to us, when we were in Russia; Great fun.

I heard whisperings of girls, giggling like madly, pointing at our clothes, especially mine, as I chose to be particularly proud of the Gypsy Wiccan nation.

. I held my head high, paid them no heed and sat at a dark blue table, with quiet wizards on it, their eyes slowly brightening that we chose to sit on their table then the other tables.

I looked at the food lavishly laid upon me. Ugh, how it disgusts me.

However, I was starving so I grabbed a few morsels of grapes and a tiny leg of a chicken. I slowly ate all of it, with a tendency and delicacy, a manner we were taught before. When I was finished and so were Chloe and Esme, who were looking very satisfied, the food vanished with a pop! And behold, upon us now were sweet desserts with mounts of cream, sugar or icing. I looked away in disdain, foods like these were sickening, and how could people eat such things? I looked over at Esme, and I was happy to say that she looked very putrid at the very sight of the edible treats that lay in front of her. However, Chloe looked as if she had never been happier in her whole life.

I sniffed and took some small blood red berries, and I beckoned to Esme to say, 'Nay, tis better to eat then to starve.' She nodded and grabbed some deep purple blueberries. When we nibbled away all our morsels, the food once again popped! And loud groans were heard.

I looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore standing up and raising a hand to silence his wizards.

'Hello to all of you, and welcome back to Hogwarts for another thrilling and educational year!" He started, his voice booming loudly through the whole dining hall. The students clapped excitedly and happily, as if Hogwarts was like Heaven on Earth. I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows, pathetic.

The headmaster began his introduction speech and how the forbidden forest is out of bounds. How stupid, could these wizards get any dumber? Judging by it's name, well of course it is out of bounds, that is obvious. I rolled my eyes, and I think Dumbledore saw that because his bloody eyes twinkled again and he continued talking.

'Well, I am sure that my speech is boring you, as it is always serious, that is an S-E-R-I-O-U-S not S-I-R-I-U-S, matter Mr. Black.' He said well naturedly and smiled at an attractive boy with long black hair, who high fived another attractive messy haired boy….who looks familiar.

Whatever, Lilix, wizards, pay them no heed.

'Now, for sorting Hat! Professor Dumbledore walked up suddenly and placed a moldy old looking hat on a magenta cushioned chair. What wizard invention trickery is this now? I thought wearily. I glanced at Esme who had the very same dubious look on her face and Chloe who had an excited look on her face. Clearly she knew what was going on.

The Hat began to _sing _which made me jump a little.

_A thousand years or more ago, _

_When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream;  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
and power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
their favorites from the throng,  
yet how to pick the worthy ones  
when they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
the founders put some brains in me  
so I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
and tell where you belong! _

'What a silly thing to do! Aye, a singing hat. Could tis be anymore quaint?' Esme whispered to me. I chuckled.

'Taint' all bad Daline. Tis' just stupid.' I replied. She giggled.

Professor McGonagall took out a scroll of parchment and called out

'AcMactosh, Melanie!' A stout looking girl with watery blue eyes and brown hair stood up fearfully and walked onto the podium, putting the hat on. Goodness! How big the hat was! It nearly covered her whole head. I shook my head pitifully for the girl. It was about 10 seconds after when the hat yelled

'HUFFLEPUFF!" The bright copper brown table clapped and cheered and some girls in the middle moved to make space for the young girl. So that table house was called Hufflepuff. What an odd name.

'Alybbs, Devon!' A dark haired boy with purple circles underneath his eyes walked fearlessly onto the podium and even before the hat touched his head the Hat yelled painfully loud,

'SLYTHERIN!!' The dark green table whistled and cheered. The other tables didn't look too pleased. Slytherin sounds pretty stupid, snake. Humph!

'Cartier, Penelope!' A pretty girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes grinned and skipped onto the stage. She was still smiling when they out the hat on. A few moments later, the hat screamed

'RAVENCLAW!!" Our table burst into cheers. I clapped dutifully, Ravenclaw….hm…. Doesn't sound so bad, and wasn't the Evanseas great-great-great-great grandmother's cousin thrice removed; someone with a 'Ravenclaw' name in it? I think I heard Gramama Agnes or Donna talking about him or her, and they speak very highly of the person.

I looked at Esme, who was looking thoughtful. She whispered to me,

'Lilix-ly! Why can't I see any over my powers?! I didn't notice it until now, that I can't see anyone aura! Or feel them! To t'ink Gramama Donna would unlock it!" I shrugged. Aye, I haven't noticed that my powers were almost missing. But to check, I beckoned Chloe and Esme to crouch under the table, and conjured up a dark ball of fire, I sighed with relief, light water sprayed from my fingers and when I flapped my hands, I was being fanned. I sighed again. I nodded to Esmerelda. She concentrated hard on a girl across her, a pretty girl with dark pink hair and bright purple-pink-yellow-blue eyes. When I blinked, the girl was nowhere in sight, except for a golden blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes and pink rosebud mouth She batted her eyes at me and then laughed out loud. I blinked again, and then that girl was nowhere in sight, Instead there was a bright bubblegum pink haired girl with bright yellow eyes. She grinned at me and turned away. I looked at Esme who was smiling.

'Metamorphagus. Her aura was a cheerful green, healthy and a tinge of bright blue for innocence and yellow for humor. She is pure. How can we control our powers? That is amazing!" She smiled at me. I smiled faintly. I nodded at Chloe. She just stayed silent, focusing on the table and then nodded at me.

'Falls, Sarah!' A girl walked onto the stage. A few seconds later, the hat burst out

'GRYFFINDOR!!' The golden brown table cheered loudly and whistled. Gryffindor. The strange boys' house. Humph.

The sorting went on for another 10 minutes, then Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'This year, we have three new students, as you have noticed. They come from a distant place and come here with amazing abilities!' He sat down. Every head looked at us. I was having an irritated look on my face. That man. Almost revealed us. How stupid.

'Bennedict, Chloe!' Chloe stood up excitedly and practically ran to the podium. She put on the hat for few moments….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHLOEHAT

'_Ah, a dead whisperer. How fascinating, you have plenty of courage, fearless but will stick to your friends, who I believe is the Huntress of NotreDame and the Assistant. You will have a thrilling year! Now, where, oh where to put you eh? _

_Too courageous and intelligent for Hufflepuff, to kind and generous for Slytherin…Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. _

I listened to this silently. But when this part came, I thought fiercely, 'To be with my friends!!"

'_To be with your friends, eh? Ah, loyalty is in your heart. You may not be with your friends though….'_

'RAVENCLAW!!'

''RAVENCLAW!!'

The hat screamed. All groans were heard from the other tables, but Gryffindor screamed jovially and clapped.

'Tinnes, Esme!' A few people sniggered at the name but I gave them death glares and they hushed up at once. How helpless them wizards are, I smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ESMEHAT

'_Another fabulous person eh eh? Amazing, an apprentice of the Huntress eh? Amazing. You have lots of courage and intelligence, like your friend there. Hmmm…. Too brilliant for Hufflepuff, to gentle for Slytherin… WELL, WHAT NEXT?_

'_RAVENCLAW!!"_

My face lit up as I ran off the podium and sat onto the golden brown table; too happy to be with a friend to notice all the people yelling like crazy.

I gulped. Chloe and Esmerelda gave my looks of hope and sympathy, and I felt more confident.

'EVANS, LILY!' I scowled at the name and walked up, with an air of pride. I sat on the chair and put on the hat stubbornly myself.

'_Finally! The Huntress of NotreDame! Hm…lots of stubbornness and love as well as passio-'_

I panicked at the thought of a hat inside my brain, so I quickly concentrated hard to block my thoughts. I could hear the hat gasp and could feel everyone's eyes on me.

'_Skilled at occulemncy eh? Hmm. Let me start again, you have lots of-'_

'_No! I will NOT let a HAT inside me.' My thoughts argued fiercely against him. _

'_Yes, darling im afraid you do have to. Now-' _

'_NO!' _

This argument lasted almost 10 minutes and the audience was becoming insanely bored.

'_LILIX! I HAVE TO DECIDE WHERE TO PUT THIS INSUFFERBLE-' _

I took off the hat and threw it on the floor. I stomped on it once and screamed

'WHAT THE BLOODLY FUCKING HELL? I WILL NOT LET YOU INSIDE MY FREAKING BRAIN! AYA! AYE! I WILL NAY LET YOU IN MY BRAIN! BLOODY 'ELL!' I shrieked at it.

The entire hall gasped, even some teacher, but Esme smiled; amused. I smiled secretly back to her. I glanced at Dumbledore who was looking quite humored too.

'*Gasp!* Ms Evans! This-this is an unacceptable behavior!! 20 HOUSE POINTS will be minused from the house…er..?' McGonagall spluttered.

She looked up to Albus who said

'Yes Minerva, but it is said in the rule book that points will be deducted from the student's house, and Ms Evans has not yet been sorted, so those demerits are, invalid.' He smiled earnestly and his bloody eyes twinkled again. She held up her hands in her hair in frustration and stomped back onto her chair.

I put on the hat again angrily, and even before the hat covered my face he screamed

''RAVENCLAW!!'

The table clapped enthusiastically but four particular boys' wolf whistled and cheered like mad. I sniffed and sat down next to Esme, who was laughing quietly. People were staring at me in awe or disgust and all the same, I gave them death glares.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JAMES

'Padfoot, look at the redhead hottie sitting next to the black one!' I whispered to Sirius. He was gazing at the pretty curly haired one with bright blue eyes.

He snapped out of it. 'Huh? Oh, whatever mate. Yea, what a drama mama. I was so bored, she took so long! 20 Minutes!' He snorted. Remus jumped in.

'Hey, you recognize them? They're the girls from Diagon Alley! The wiccans!' Remus hissed excitedly and looked up to them with pure fascination before landing his gaze on the blonde with purple eyes; he shrank when he saw her and turned red. Me and Sirius laughed.

'Explains why they're so oddly dressed. Hey mate, look, Lara's coming over, and damn. She looks pissed…..'

And indeed, Lara was looking very pissed, she stomped her way over to me and kissed me furiously. I was half disgusted because what she looked like now, her charm didn't wear out yet, and half happy because the teachers were going to see this ugly-ness and change her back to hotness, making Sirius and Remus gape. I smirked while kissing and pushed her away.

'Look! Look at that BITCH! It's that loser slut redhead in Ravenclaw table. Sheesh, she should be in Hufflepuff. She put this charm on me!' She shrieked and angrily stomped to the beautiful redhead. I stood up quickly, knowing what Lara's temper could be, goodness. But Sirius held me down and grinned 'Let's see what happens, mate.' I laughed and sat down.

I looked at Lara who was threatening the hottie with air quotes and swear words; however the girl looked unaffected and calm. Lara raised her hand to strike the girl, and the hitting hand flew to the girl's face.

My eyes widened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY

The pathetic hag witch raised her hand to strike me. Esme squeezed my hand and Chloe looked worried. I sent her a reassuring look.

Just when Kitty's hand was in mid-air to my face, I grabbed the hand, sent her a murderous glare, and twisted the arm. She yelped in pain. All the teachers looked at me, except Dumbledore who went back up to his office.

'WHAT are you doing now Miss Evans?' A tiny man from the table said; sighing.

'Now now, Flitzwick, let the girl do what she wants, surely the beauty knows what she's doing.' A jovial man with curly blonde hair and a plump belly said, smiling.

'No, no Horace. This is unacceptable. She deserves to be punished. I daresay about 150 points minused.' A greasy dark haired teacher with a skull like face and a long nose sneered.

'Enough!! Ms Evans, what in Merlin's name are you doing??' Ms McGonagall said angrily that a student had assaulted one of her students.

'I am teaching her a lesson, not to call Chloe, Me or Esme a female dog, a prostitute, or a word so vile, the word shall not be uttered by Satan himself. Aye, a lesson.' I said calmly.

'She put this spell on me, Look! And it can't come off!!' Kitty tell-taled. I glared at her, and the people laughed at her.

Ms McGonagall just snorted and muttered the wizard version counter-curse. I smirked knowing it would not work.

She looked flabbergasted. 'Ms Evans! Fix her up!'

'Minerva, what a powerful spell! My, my not even you could fix it up! What about you Flitzwick eh?' The man called 'Horace' said, impressed.

'I'm trying, the spell seems more powerful!' The tiny man said, lowering his wand that was pointed at Lara. 'Horace' looked impressed.

Kitty was crying with pain, but I could sense she was gleeful that I was getting in trouble.

I huffed and refused to wear my magic off. Esme squeezed my hand and whispered quickly 'Aye Lilix do it! Tis' better to do it or bring shame!' I huffed again, but this time in surrender. I stood up and said,

'AHOY THERE! Aye, this magic too powerful eh? I'll show you real magic!' I pulled out my ebony wand and pretended to use it. I muttered

'_Finite Lebony Mengsham, Finite Loraaadamn Mtrixkesha, Finite Lynix Mortrakshka!_' A dark purple light surrounded me and Lara's deformities wore off, one by one. The students clapped in awe but I grabbed Chloe and Esme and dragged them out of the hallway and up the revolving stairs.

**A/N: Finally I finished this chap! Sorry guys, it's just that i have'nt had much reviews, and without support, i don't think I'll be able to go on! And BY the Way, I've been so busy with my 3 assignments, STUPID TECH & HUMANITIES! and my Project, Social Studies about the Flamingo. Soreee, enjoy teh nxt chap!! AND PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT LILY IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR, SHE COULD BE IN HUFFLEPUFF FOR ALL I CARE, ANYWAY, Ddin't I sorta tell u this is kinda AU'ish?**

**Confused? Send me a note or something!!**

**xxxMSDoe**


End file.
